Harley and the Furry League defeat Thanos
by s82161
Summary: A 15 year old kid named Harley Keener has just witnessed half of his world disappear. Harley puts on his Iron Man armor and accidentally flies through a portal to another world that is the exact same as Earth, except the inhabitants are anthropomorphic animals. Harley decides to form a team of superheroes to defeat Thanos.


Harley is now looking at the deserted street. Harley is 15 years old. Half the world's population was gone. Harley was wearing his red and gold Iron Man suit. He spent 5 years making it. While people were disintegrating, Harley managed to find a pager. He didn't know who the pager belonged to, or what the symbol on the pager was supposed to be. Harley put on his Iron Man helmet. Harley could see everything from his Iron Man helmet.

Harley activated his repulsor rays and flew. Harley was having fun. He flew to amazing lengths. Suddenly, a portal opened up in front of Harley. Harley didn't see the portal in time and flew into it. He was too fast to stop. He crash landed into a building that read United Nature. The animal people were holding a meeting in the United Nature building when they saw someone crash through the window at blinding speed. Harley crashed into a wall. Harley was knocked out. All the animal people were scared.

They didn't know what to think of this strange creature. Harley was suddenly teleported to an corridor of an office building. Harley woke up to find himself in an office building. _How did I get here? _Harley thought. Harley stood up.

All the doors in the office building were closed. Harley opened a door. Inside was a brown rabbit drawing and writing a comic book. The rabbit looked like something out of a Saturday Morning cartoon. Harley was shocked. He took his potato gun from behind his back. Harley aimed his potato gun right above the rabbit's head. He fired the gun. A potato flew out of the gun's barrel.

The potato went soaring over the rabbit's head, almost hitting him. The rabbit was startled. The potato landed on the wall. The brown rabbit turned around and saw a guy in a metallic suit of armor. He was scared. In reality, the guy in the metallic suit was just a 15 year old boy named Harley Keener. But in the rabbit's eyes, all he saw was a guy in a metallic suit.

"Please don't hurt me!" the rabbit said in terror. Harley was surprised. He'd only saw rabbits talk in cartoons and in video games. The only rabbits Harley knew that could talk were Bugs Bunny and Roger Rabbit.

"Hi, my name Is Harley Keener. I'm Iron Man. I'm not going to hurt you." Harley said from within his Iron Man suit.

"Why did you throw a potato at my head?" the rabbit asked.

"I wasn't aiming at your head. I fired my potato gun at you because I was shocked at the sight of you." Harley said.

"Wait, so that potato came out of a gun?" the rabbit asked.

"Yes." Harley said. "I made this gun myself."

Harley showed the rabbit his potato gun. The rabbit could not believe his eyes.

"Pretty cool, huh. It's practically useless. All it does is shoots potatoes." Harley said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Roger Rabbit." the bunny said.

Harley laughed hysterically at this. There was no way that this rabbit with glasses was named after a character of a Disney character.

"What's so funny?" Roger asked Harley.

"Nothing. It's just that I can't believe that you're named after a character after a book and a Disney movie." Harley said.

"I'm named after a Disney movie?!" Roger said in disbelief.

"Yeah. The movie is called _Who Framed Roger Rabbit._ It's also a book written by Gary K. Wolf." Harley said.

Roger was having a existential crisis.

"Where did you get that armor from?" the rabbit asked Harley.

"I made this armor myself. It took me 5 years to build this. I have this electromagnet in my chest. It's called a Arc Reactor." Harley said.

"Wow." Roger said.

"Yeah. 5 years ago, I met a man by the name of Tony Stark. He was a mechanic. Tony crashed on my couch in my house. I helped Tony defeat a terrorist named the Mandarin." Harley explained.

While Harley and Roger were talking, a small meteor crash landed in a small carrot patch in a window. Neither Harley or Roger noticed the meteor crash into the carrot patch. "Let me eat one of my carrots." Roger said. The rabbit went over to his carrot patch that was growing on a window sill (don't ask). He picked out one of the carrots. Roger pulled the carrot out of the dirt.

Roger began to eat the carrot. What Roger didn't know however, was the carrot he'd pick was affected by the meteor. Harley looked as the rabbit ate his carrot. Harley looked at the carrot patch at the windowsill.

"Why do you grow carrots on a windowsill?" Harley asked.

"Because I think it's cool that I can grow carrots on my window." Roger said.

Harley took off his Iron Man face plate. Roger was amazed.

"Wow." the rabbit said.

"Yeah, pretty cool." Harley said.

"That carrot is glowing. Do not eat it!" Harley said.

The rabbit looked down at the carrot that he was eating. It was definitely glowing.

"You are a stupid rabbit." Harley said jokingly.

Roger was very angry at the statement. "Sorry doesn't pay the doctor bills." Roger said. Roger was so angry he sucker punched Harley in the chest. Harley flew through several walls and through a window. Harley flew into a building across the street. He crashed through the window. Harley was knocked out.

_2 hours later_

Harley woke up in a hospital. He had monitors all over his body. He woke up to see a nurse standing over him. The nurse was a female fox. Her name badge read: "Wendy".

"Hi, my name is Wendy. I'll be your nurse." Wendy said.

Harley looked at his surroundings.

"Where's my armor?" Harley said.

"Armor?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. I was wearing armor when I went flying through the window." Harley said to the female fox.

"What did the armor look like." Wendy asked.

"The armor is gold and sliver." Harley said.

"The armor is in the hospital storage unit." a voice said. The voice belonged to a male black cat.

"Take me to the storage unit, now." Harley said.

"I don't know-" The cat started to say but was interrupted by Harley.

"Take me to storage unit, now!" Harley said with venom in his tone.

"Ok." The male cat said.

The male black cat led Harley to the hospital storage room. There, Harley saw his Iron Man armor. Harley grabbed his armor.

"Sir? I don't think you should take the armor." The cat said.

Harley looked at the cat and said to him, "I don't care. I'm taking my armor and that's that."

Harley took his armor. He left the hospital. Harley flew near Follywood.

* * *

**Next chapter: Harley meets a green duck named Byrd Rentals, a female cat named Felina Furr, and a pig named Peter Porkchops. They form a team to stop Thanos. **


End file.
